Tera Forcener
Name: Tera Forcener Gender: Female Age: 16 Hometown: Pallet Town Hobbies and Interests: Cleaning, Bathing, Domestic Work, Gardening/Farming, Grass/Ground Pokemon, Thunderstorms Appearance: Tera Forcener stands around 5'6", weights around 142lb. and has a medium frame body. She has well development muscles too show the hours of work she does out in the fields. She has dark smooth skin color which is kept constantly clean due to her odd cleaning behaviors. If one would look closely at her hands or feet they would notice that they were rough from hours of hard work. She has a small oval face where her nose and lips are average size and her eyes are wide open showing her bright olive iris. Her dark copper hair reaches down to her waist and is often tied up as a ponytail while she at work. Tera dresses herself often in green, brown or olive color dresses while she's not working. The girl rarely wears anything but dresses unless she's at work in which case she would wear a simple short sleeve shirt along with a green skirt. While traveling in town or the countryside she often wears her sister's boater hat with a green ribbon and a small purse to carry whatever she might need. Biography: Tera is the child of Garith Forcener and Irene Hashwell. She is the fifth child out of seven with Colin, Erik, Fierd, Pesilla as her older siblings and Trish and Ruby as her younger siblings. The Forceners live off the earth to survive and the family is well known in Pellet town as a great source of crops. The family works hard on it's large open fields to have enough food for the colder seasons and for financial purposes. While not one connected to technology they do have a truck and have some technological equipments this and there. Strangely the Forceners do not use Pokemons except Garith's Growlithe who watch over the farm. The family simply never grew a desire to raise or use Pokemons. While this was the regular life of the Forceners, Tera was different. While raise like her older brothers to work on the fields, she grew a interest in Pokemons and often wander away as a child to look at wild Pokemons living in the nearby fields. This eventually led to a accident when she was seven when a wild Ratata attack her while she was watching it. Garith and his Growlithe rush over to help Tera when they heard her scream. During the battle Garith's Growlithe accidentally burn Tera while trying to defend her. The poor girl knew it wasn't anyone fault and it was simply a accident but since then she always had a fear of being around fire Pokemons. After the accident Tera led a more peaceful life. She simply grew up on the farm working and never went to school, instead studying under her mother. Things change when Pesilla, the oldest sister, fell in love with a Pokemon trainer from a larger city. The young man name was Trey and he soon found his place in the family. While his formal behavior along with his love of Pokemons was strange for the Forceners he was easily accepted into the family. Strangely his polite behavior rub off on Tera who started to follow the man's behavior. Around twelve years old she soon grew strange quirks as dressing properly when visiting the local town, keeping everything extra clean and so on. Most of all was her love for Pokemon soon arose again and she started asking Trey to explain more about them and being a trainer. Trey help fuel the fire by telling her stories about his travel or demonstrating his Pokemons in small fights. When Tera turn fifteen Trey finally wanted to depart again to explore the world. He and Pesilla were soon wedded and the two took off. With the two gone Tera suddenly felt unhappy with her life at the farm. She wanted to learn more about Pokemons and soon went to her parents to have permission to leave the farm and explore. The parents half expected this scenario. In case of such situation Trey left a Pokeball with a Pokemon inside for Tera if she ever grew the desire. Garith gave his daughter the Pokemon, some money and a map while her mother gave her Pesilla's old boater hat and a purse she recently purchase. With this Tera set off on her own adventure to learn about Pokemons. Of course her love of the earth never left and she often stop to plant a few seeds to later come back and collect whatever grew. While her adventurers were so far pretty calm, Tera did suffer one recent event that amazed her. During her travels she was caught in a thunderstorm and had no shelter. While the poor girl was stuck in it she found that the feeling of being inside the storm exciting and soon grew a taste to travel during storms, especially thunderstorms. Pokemon Team *??? *??? *??? Badges Acquired *None Pokemon in Storage *None